Un lugar seguro
by Fogos Fastus
Summary: Catherine ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció personalmente a Vincent, el hombre, y la bestia, queen su día le salvó la vida. Ahora, Cath sigue la pista de la organización que persigue a Vincent, junto a él, mientras resuelve casos policiales. Sin embargo, Vincent ha salido, ella esta sola...y Marfil no piensa dejar escapar su oportunidad.


**Una pequeña historia escrita entre una buena amiga y yo hace unos meses. Espero que les guste y, si quieren que continué, dejen sus reviews y yo les dejaré nuevos capítulos. ¡Que disfruten!**

 **UN LUGAR SEGURO**

A Catherine Chandler no le importaba el tipo de caso en el que trabajara. Desde su punto de vista, ella era una buena agente. También un arma en manos de sus superiores...y un arma no sentía remordimientos ni tenía dilemas morales. Un arma no era buena o mala en si misma, solo un mero instrumento. El responsable era quien apretaba el gatillo, quien daba las ordenes sobre esos casos.

Eso le habían enseñado en la academia, lo que se recordaba cada mañana mientras desayunaba. Mantener distancia emocional era clave para el éxito en su trabajo. El miedo, los nervios y, sobre todo, la empatía no solo entorpecían sus habilidades o comprometían su caso, sino que podían hacer que gente inocente acabara muerta, o que ella misma tuviera ese final.

Catherine se limitaba a hacer su trabajo lo mejor que sabía y salvando todas las vidas que podía, y dejaba las consecuencias en manos de su superior. Era una agente eficiente y muy capaz. Durante años, llevó a cabo con éxito casos por toda la ciudad y de todo tipo. Pronto se convirtió en una de las mejores agentes de la comisaría, nunca pensó que fuera a acabar en el radar de un grupo de asesinos...

Sabía que al final empatizaría con alguien en un caso, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser con alguien tan particular como Vincent Keller y que, a través del pasado del joven médico, enviarían a alguien a por ella. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Vincent, supo que, pasara lo que pasara, no estaría sola. Tampoco le dejaría solo a él.

La bala pasó volando tan cerca de su cabeza que agitó su larga y oscura melena. Aún no se había incrustado en la pared cuando Catherine se arrojó al suelo y rodó sobre sí misma hasta ocultarse tras un contenedor. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una rodilla y desenfundó su arma, quitando el seguro y colocando el dedo en el gatillo en un rápido movimiento.

Contuvo la respiración, contó hasta tres y entonces asomó la cabeza con precaución. La segunda bala la hubiera atravesado entre los ojos si hubiese tardado un segundo más en apartarse, pero Catherine logró localizar a su objetivo justo a tiempo.

Un tirador en la azotea del edificio vecino. Alrededor de 1,85. Atlético. Ropa oscura. Fusil de francotirador y, a juzgar por las balas que casi la atraviesas, diría que era un HK PSG-1. Hasta ahora, esa era el arma que había usado, pero podía disponer de otras armas. Era evidente que era rápido y sigiloso. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que le disparó por primera vez y desde que conociera a Vincent, sus sentidos se habían agudizado.

Eso fue suficiente para convencerla de que necesitaba ganarle posiciones. Estando allí arriba, la ventaja era suya y su compañero no estaba ni siquiera en la ciudad, había salido para investigar una prueba sobre Marfil.

Catherine echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscando rutas de escape. La calle terminaba en un muro alto a sus espaldas. Saltarlo no era una opción, sería un blanco fijo durante demasiado tiempo. Podía avanzar en dirección opuesta, pero sin la protección del contenedor que la cubría, quedaría descubierta y vulnerable al tirador. Buscó entonces alguna ventana baja el edificio a su lado y en el contiguo, lo único que pudo localizar fue la escalera oxidada de incendios de la fachada de enfrente.

Convencida de que era su mejor alternativa, enfundó la pistola, retrocedió todo lo que pudo, tomó impulso y se lanzó hacía las escaleras. Las balas llovieron tras ella, alguna de ellas atravesó la barandilla justo en el lugar donde iba a apoyar la mano, pero no podía detenerse. Subió un tramo de peldaños hasta el descansillo antes de darse cuenta de que no llegaría viva al próximo si no hacía algo pronto. No tuvo más opción, se agarró a la barandilla con ambas manos y saltó por encima, atravesando la ventana.

Cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor, entre cristales rotos. De primeras pensó que se había cortado, luego comprendió que el tirador la había dado. Tenía el orificio de entrada en medio del antebrazo, pero no detectó orificio alguno de salida, la bala seguía en su brazo. Tendría que extraerla ella misma.

Se llevó la mano al hombro, apretó los dientes y reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de rodillas sin quejarse. Tomó aire y observo fijamente el agujero de bala durante unos segundos. Su blusa estaba absorbiendo la sangre que salía de la herida, tiñéndose de un rojo escarlata intenso. Sacar la bala haría que el flujo de sangre se incrementara pero no podría pelear con la bala presionando sus nervios.

Con la mano derecha desgarró la manga de la blusa y se la ató con torpeza por encima de la herida para disminuir la perdida de sangre. Después rebuscó en la habitación en busca de algo afilado, sin encender las luces. En cuanto tuvo en su poder una navaja, y sin más miramientos, clavó la punta de esta en busca de la bala, que golpeteó el suelo dejando una marca de sangre al caer.

El dolor fue tan intenso que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la oscura habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor durante unos largos segundos, obligandola a arrodillarse. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, se obligó a ponerse de pie, el tirador habría bajado de la azotea y estaría buscándola para acabar con ella. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Catherine se asomó cautelosamente al pasillo. Las paredes blancas estaban iluminadas por el tenue resplandor de las luces de emergencia al final del pasillo. Desenfundó nuevamente su arma y, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a avanzar pegada a la pared, atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento.

Recorrió el largo corredor, giro un par de veces a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para bajar un piso de escaleras sin encontrarse con nadie. Sin embargo, sabía que ese hombre la estaría buscando y a cada paso que daba la tensión crecía dentro de ella. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo perseguida por un depredador. Un animal malherido al que el cazador guía hasta su trampa y aunque fuera policía y estuviera entrenada, le hubiera gustado tener a Vincent allí, junto a ella, la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Pero él no estaba allí, ella estaba sola y si quería volver a verle, tendría que sobrevivir a esa noche y reunirse con él en el lugar acordado.

El ascensor al fondo del pasillo la informó de que estaba en el primer piso, un tramo más de escaleras y llegaría a la planta baja, donde la salida probablemente estuviera cerrada y donde era muy posible que el tirador la estuviera esperando.

Detuvo la marcha al pasar junto a una puerta de madera con el dibujo de una mujer grabado. El baño de mujeres. Quizás hubiera alguna ventana lo bastante grande por la que poder salir de esas oficinas sin pasar por la puerta principal. La altura no debía ser excesiva y el tirador no habría pensado en ello.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, empujó la puerta. La luz de emergencia de los aseos apenas iluminaba la entrada y los lavabos. Frente a estos se encontraban los cubículos de cuatro retretes que se perdían en la penumbra, haciendo cambiar sus pensamientos, y al fondo una pequeña ventana reflejaba la luz de las farolas.

Era rectangular y debía quedarle a la altura de la frente, podría salir por ella, la cuestión era...¿y si el tirador si pensó en esa opción y estaba oculto en uno de los cubículos?. Decidió comprobarlos antes de atrancar la puerta del baño, eliminando la vía de escape. Estaban entreabiertos y, aunque hubiera luz de sobra para mirar por debajo de las puertas, si el tirador se encontraba dentro de alguno, se habría subido a la taza para no delatar su ubicación.

Con la reglamentaria lista para disparar, se plantó frente a la primera puerta y la abrió con el pie. En el interior solo había sombras envolviendo todo a su alrededor. Repitió la operación con el segundo y tercer cubículo, encontrándolos vacíos. Conteniendo el aliento, empujó la última puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido...

Nada.

Fue en ese mismo instante de alivio cuando recibió un fuerte impacto en el interior de la rodilla, como un latigazo que hizo que la articulación se le doblara. Giró bruscamente para apuntar a su atacante pero éste fue más rápido y le pateó la mano, desarmandola. La pistola salió disparada contra la pared.

Catherine se agachó agilmente para esquivar un puñetazo, apoyó las manos en el suelo y trazó un arco con la pierna que barrió los tobillos del tirador, haciéndole caer al suelo y dándola la oportunidad de recuperar su arma. Pero aún no se había incorporado cuando el hombre se lanzó contra ella, estrellándola contra la pared.

Golpeó la cara de su adversario con la parte posterior de su cabeza. El tirador retrocedió, aturdido, dejándola espacio suficiente para girarse y disparar...

El disparo resonó en las paredes del baño, pero la bala no llegó a su objetivo, su trayectoria se desvió cuando el hombre golpeó la muñeca de Catherine en el último segundo. ¿Podía leerla la mente?

Frustrada, Catherine lanzó una patada alta que él bloqueó con el antebrazo, contraatacando con un fuerte puñetazo que impactó en su barbilla ante la reducida velocidad de su brazo herido, haciendola chocar contra el lavabo.

Desorientada y dolorida, soltó la pistola. Lo siguiente que notó fueron las fuertes manos de su adversario contra su traquea y una de sus rodillas en su espalda, inmovilizándola.

El aire comenzó a faltarle y pudo ver su rostro aterrorizado ante la evidente muerte reflejándose en la penumbra de espejo. También logró ver el rostro de su asesino, devolviendole la mirada con ira y frialdad. Los ojos eran muy oscuros, bajo unas cejas prominentes, el ceño pronunciado y las mandíbulas cortantes. Su boca apenas era una línea apretada, como si quisiera retener el oxígeno que a ella le faltaba.

Probablemente fuera la consciencia de su inminente muerte, o el deseo de volver a casa con los suyos, lo que la dio las fuerzas suficientes para golpear la pierna de apoyo del tirador. Logró desequilibrarlo lo suficiente para librarse de su agarre y huir hacia la salida.

No llegó ni a recorrer un par de metros antes de que el hombre le trabara las piernas, derribándola. Giró para quedar boca arriba, pero ya era demasiado tarde...Estaba de nuevo sobre ella. Le golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas pero este ni siquiera pareció notarlo y se sentó sobre ella, esquivando su nuevo gancho con una facilidad pasmosa.

Le clavó el dedo en la herida de bala, arrancándola un gruñido de dolor que la paralizó. El tirador aprovechó el momento para inmovilizarle ambos brazos, presionando el interior de sus codos con las rodillas. Ella intentó en vano atacarle con las piernas pero su asesino se había sentado sobre sus caderas, reduciendo su movilidad.

Catherine escuchó el chasquido de una pistola cargándose y lo siguiente que vio fue la pistola del tirador suspendida sobre ella y la burla en los ojos de su asesino al saber que esa sería la bala que acabaría con su vida. Apuntó justo entre sus ojos.

No se atrevió siquiera a tomar aire y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba a la espera del golpe final. La ejecución. Y así, con una bala, acabaría todo...sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver a sus seres queridos, su padre, su hermana, su nueva madrastra, Tess, J.T, Vincent...le dolía pensar que su padre y su hermana jamás sabrían la verdad sobre su muerte, para ellos habría muerto en un acto de servicio...pero más le asustaba pensar lo que Tess, J.T. Y, sobre todo, Vincent, harían al saberla muerta por marfil...

Pero los segundos empezaron a correr, rabiosos, veloces...como la sangre en las venas, sin que el tirador disparase. Confusa, Catherine buscó la mirada de su asesino. Él no la miraba, sus manos temblaban levemente y miraba al frente. Su mirada mostraba miedo, algo que no había estado ahí hacía un minuto, algo que ningún asesino se permitía mostrar ante su victima. ¿Qué miraba que tanto miedo le daba?

Durante un instante pensó que quizás, después de todo, no iba a morir y entonces notó un golpe brutal en la mandíbula. El gris dio para al negro mientras escuchaba un gruñido animal y un disparo.

Despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor, adoptando una postura defensiva, aún aturdida. Eso hizo que se diera cuenta de dos cosas: le habían vendado la herida del brazo, y se encontraba en una habitación que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Una bombilla parpadeante iluminaba la habitación desde la lampara del techo. Todo en ella era de madera, suave y acogedor. La cama matrimonial, mullida y cómoda, con sabanas suaves y colcha azul celeste, parecía protegerla.

Se incorporó despacio, percatándose de que ya no llevaba la ropa de antes. Alguien le había puesto una camiseta masculina de color negro que bien podía usar de camisón. Se remangó para ver el vendaje de su brazo, puesto con cuidado y atención, al igual que habían tratado el resto de sus heridas y golpes. Todo había terminado de forma inesperada. Estaba viva y en una habitación acogedora y lo único que lograba recordar del cómo pudo llegar hasta allí era el miedo en los ojos de su asesino.

Probó a hacer algunos movimientos con el brazo, comprobando que la herida aún le dolía, pero bastante menos que antes, lo que la hizo llegar a la conclusión de que la habían suministrado algún sedante.

\- No deberías hacer eso, así la herida no cerrará.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz pausada y cálida, aún por encima de la preocupación que mostraba, que se dirigía a ella desde algún lugar de la habitación. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera y fue esa misma voz la que le hizo recordar el gruñido animal antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

\- Vincent...

No pudo evitar sonreír a medida que dejaba escapar el nombre y le miraba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, desnudo por la cura de alguna herida hecha por el tirador y la mirada fija en ella. Se incorporó de un salto nada más verle y se lanzó a sus brazos, con la mirada vidriosa y las lagrimas amontonadas en sus ojos.

Él extendió los brazos en cuanto la vio venir y la recibió entre ellos, acurrucandola de forma protectora y suave, con el miedo de poder perderla o hacerla daño, en su estado no sería muy difícil.

\- Tranquila Catherine, estas a salvo... -susurro en un hilo de voz-

\- Pensé que jamás volvería a casa, que todo acabaría allí, que no volvería a veros...a verte -dejó escapar un leve sollozo, era impropio en ella llegar a ese estado de terror-

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él con tanta intensidad que le hizo estremecerse. Alzó las manos para secar sus lagrimas con los pulgares, acariciando sus mejillas. Sus ojos reflejaban un miedo y una preocupación profundas.

\- Pero estás aquí y nunca, nadie, va a evitar que vuelvas a casa. No dejaré que eso pase.

\- Me preocupaba que pudiera pasarte después de que yo...

\- ¿De verdad, Catherine? ¿De verdad te preocupaba más eso? -ironizó, alzando la ceja de forma graciosa y no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Es que... -dudó y al final volvió a sonreír- te ves tan protector y preocupado...

\- Claro que estoy preocupado, casi no llegó a tiempo -gruñó y sus ojos se tornaron animales, peligroso, pero llenos de ese miedo que no le había abandonado desde aquel momento-

\- Pero llegaste y estoy aquí, a salvo -dijo rápidamente, tratando de calmar sus miedos-

Con cuidado, Vincent acarició su cabello, besándola con suavidad en la frente. Era cierto, su vida estaba fuera de peligro, aunque su estado era bastante deplorable. La miro fijamente a los ojos y tomó la decisión, no se separaría de ella, ni de noche ni de día, hasta que estuviera curada y luego...luego tendría que pelear con ella para que le dejara protegerla, pero lo haría. Puso los ojos en blanco ante sus pensamientos, sabiendo que eso, no iba a ser tan sencillo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Vincent? -ladeó la cabeza, analizandole, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante las heridas-

Él la sonrió y, por primera vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla allí, mientras pensaba en que podía haberla perdido por querer mantenerla lejos de las investigaciones sobre Marfil.

\- Cath, mi pequeña Cath -pronunció de repente, con sincera ternura, mientras volvía a abrazarla, debía estar realmente preocupado para hablar así- si te hubiera pasa algo...

\- Pero no ha pasado -acurrucó la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el latido agitado de su corazón-

\- Me fui en busca de Marfil sin pensar que, tal vez, ellos vinieran a por ti y estarías sola...

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió, una sonrisa tan real y tan sincera que los pensamientos sobre su muerte se borraron de su mente, ella estaba viva y junto a él, segura.

Se dejó arrastrar por ella hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado cuando ella golpeó con la mano la colcha, junto a ella. Se miraron en silencio varios minutos, un silencio nada incomodo, como si intentasen decirse todas las cosas que querían decir sin decirlas, y al final él habló.

\- No voy a volver a dejarte desprotegida de nuevo por investigar algo que podría no ir a ninguna parte

\- Vincent, ya lo hemos hablado, si no tratamos de dar con Marfil, ellos conseguirán capturarte, saben donde estamos

\- Por eso mismo no debería salir de la ciudad dejándote sola sabiendo que ellos te conocen

\- No estoy sola -apuntó- tengo a Tess y a J.T., ya lo sabes

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese gesto de incredulidad que pocas veces aparecía, pero que, cuando lo hacía, lo decía todo.

\- De acuerdo, en ese momento no estaba con ellos... -le miro- pero puedo contar con ellos

\- Claro que si, Catherine, pero Marfil cuenta con muchos más hombres y no sabemos quienes o que son, podrían estar en cualquier parte, esperando

\- Por eso debemos encontrar a Marfil y acabar con ellos antes de que ellos acaben con nosotros

\- Debemos -repitió, asintiendo y agregando ante su gesto de incomprensión- tu y yo, los dos en la misma dirección

La mirada de Catherine se llenó de comprensión ante las palabras de su compañero, y de duda ante el no saber qué había cambiado para que Vincent aceptara esa opción.

Vio como la mano masculina subía por su brazo en una suave caria que la hizo estremecer, hasta detenerse sobre las vendas. Su acto y su mirada, aún llena de preocupación, la hicieron comprender cuál era esa razón.

Vincent no pensaba permitir que otro tirador estuviera tan cerca de acabar con su vida. Abrió la boca para discutirle, pero volvió a cerrarla, sin decir nada, a los pocos segundos, la verdad es que estaba agotada como para discutir con él sobre su sobre protección, algo que, por otro lado, ella también tenía hacía él, además, iba a permitirla ayudarle a derrotar a Marfil, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Nada.

\- Muy bien... entonces, ¿los dos juntos contra Marfil?

Alzó la vista, buscando sus ojos y sus miradas chocaron con intensidad. La respuesta de Vincent nunca se escuchó, solo se inclinó y recortó la distancia hasta darla un beso, suave y tierno, apenas un roce de labios que la dejó sin respiración, por su delicadeza, y con hambre de más.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, atrapó los labios masculinos con los suyos, sonriendo satisfecha cuando sintió que él correspondía al beso. Rodeó el cuello de Vincent con los brazos y dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor cuando la herido se vio forzada a estirarse. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dejado escapar ese quejido. El beso se rompió y las manos de Vincent atraparon suavemente sus muñecas, obligandola a soltarle el cuello y dejar los brazos a ambos lados, separándose de ella lo justo para mirarla con ternura.

\- Debes descansar, ha sido un día difícil y estas agotada -su voz no dejó sitio a una protesta-

\- ¿Te quedas esta noche? -preguntó, susurrando contra sus labios-

Vincent dudo un instante, o más bien se preguntó cómo estaría ella mejor. Luego asintió levemente.

\- Sabes que no me iré a ningún sitio.

Catherine abandonó los labios de Vincent y se acercó más, tanto como pudo, su cuerpo pegado completamente al de él, apoyando la mejilla sobre su pecho desnudo. Escuchó su corazón palpitar bajo su oído, en un ritmo vigoroso, recordándola que Vincent estaba vivo, que ella también lo estaba.

Sus brazos se cerraron suavemente en torno a su cintura, apretándolo con fuerza con el brazo sano, como si quisiera desaparecer bajo su piel, aunque solo fuera unos instantes. Había temido tanto perderle...

\- Quédate y abrázame... -susurró, casi suplicante.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, las acciones de Vincent hablaron nuevamente por él y sus brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza, refugiándola entre ellos. Por aquella noche, los temores habían terminado.

Durmieron juntos, en aquella cama de su lugar secreto, su guarida, única para ellos dos. La cabeza de Catherine descansaba en el pecho de Vincent, con sus cabellos fundiéndose sobre la almohada. Él la cuidaría y defendería a toda costa, él era su ciudad amurallada, su cielo seguro, su isla...un lugar donde podía encontrar consuelo, seguridad y, sobre todo, amor incondicional.

 _ **¿FIN?**_

 **Vosotros tenéis la última palabra, decidir.**


End file.
